


Cupid

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Funny, M/M, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One word prompt Aokaga: Cupid Thank you :) Btw I like your writing. It's cute"<br/>By anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

  
Wahh, thank you for the compliemnt uvu and im really sorry for the long wait, I was dragged by my fam on an unexpected vacay and got severe headaches and a severe sore throat after TuT

* * *

A cupid is an angel whom strikes it arrow to help a being fall in love with it’s significant other.

The question is, who will help the cupid himself? The cupid knows the answer to this thought ‘The only one who can help me is me.’

Aomine Daiki, the current cupid of the 21st century finds himself in love with a mortal.

Here he is stalking the unknowing Kagami Taiga. Though it wasn’t necessary since noone could actually see the cupid, but the tan angel was in fact an idiot

“Oi, im not an idiot!” Aomine glares at the offending voice from up above.

Alright, maybe not.

The angel flew over to get closer to the red head. The teen was grinning from something his smaller companion was saying.

The best feature about Kagami was his smile, it was really cute and out of his character.

Aomine returns to the situation at hand,remembering what he has planned up his sleeve for Kagami today.

Eavesdropping on an earlier conversation with the seirin ace and his ghostly teammate, he had conceived an idea that shooting himself with his own arrows then shooting his one true love will be able to make Kagami see him and fall in love with the cupid.

He pulled his bow and arrows out. The tip of the arrows were replaced with hearts, actual beating hearts.

Aomine floated above the walking body of the mortal as he waited for him to settle down, the sky blue haired teen was blocking his way though by that time.

He snarled at the boy, flying over to another angle where he wasn’t blocking the way to Kagami’s heart. He put an arrow in the bow as he struck himself with the beating heart.

Gasping at the overwhelming feeling of love, he had put another arrow in as he swiftly but effectively struck it against Kagami.

Kagami blinks for a few times, looking to and fro’ from the seat they were in. He shook of the feeling that something had hit him right in the chest. After all, there were so many people here in Maji burger.

Animatedly chatting with Kuroko who was intently nodding, a few minutes have passed since he had realised Aomine coming towards their way.

The touou ace had waved without a single word as he dragged a seat out from under the chair next to Kagami.

“Yo, Bakagami.”

“Oi, I’m not an idiot Ahomine!”

The two continues arguing as they forget the the Phantom man who was currently taking a picture of his two lights.

The cupid’s eyes twitch as his grip on his bow tightens. A little part of him could feel jealousy at what he is seeing. He could see the love auras coming from both basketball idiots. Love auras, not unrequited love auras.

He then remembers that his little plan has a flaw. And that is, if the person he struck was already in love with somebody else, then it will backfire.

“I lost to some guy who looks like me!?”


End file.
